1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming system, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a user identifying program, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus (i.e. a printer, a multi function peripheral or the like) available for plural users, printed matters of the plural users are outputted onto a tray or the like and such printed matters are sometimes mingled on the tray or the like.
To identify a user who causes it to output a printer matter, an image forming apparatus outputs the printed matter that includes a document image to which a user name is attached.
However, when a user name is attached to a document image, since a user name is a relatively long text and is not a meaningless text, a style of the printed matter is broken.